Monster: Redux
by KenshinIchimaru
Summary: An alternate and more descriptive version of the original Monster story. So if you liked the original then you're going to love this. Four supernatural girls are looking to claim the heart of one Travis Henderson... Who will be the one?
1. How it really began

**Okay first things first, although the original story of Monster received a pretty great amount of reviews, I feel that I could've done better with the style and story telling of the story. So, Im taking the opportunity to rewrite in a sense, the original story and adding a few alternate scenarios into the overall plot. I've been working on this rewrite (on paper) while shopping for a new computer and although the new laptop hasnt been found or bought yet, I am working diligently to acquire it. So for those who like the old version better, that's alright but for those who wanted to see more from my writing and more from this story, then you are in for a treat... I am also going to pick up where I left off with Monsters: Dawn of Shadows and will be working on creating a few more stories into the Monsters story series. Yes, this and the other stories related are now a part of the Monster series and I am open to new ideas for any future stories pertaining to this.**

**Title: Monster: Redux**

**Rating: T/M**

**What happens when four girls are all vying for the same guy? And to make things worse, what if they were supernatural beings? How far will they go to claim what they believe is rightfully theres? What are their intentions? What are their destinies surrounding the events to unfold? **

* * *

**Chapter 1: How it really began...**

**Calgary Alberta, Canada-Airport**

"Attention all passengers, we will be departing for California shortly so we ask that you take this time to fasten your seat belts and turn off all cellular devices until we have reached our intended altitude. Thank you for flying Air Canada and enjoy your flight."

A young African-American male sat down in his seat and sighed as he combed his right hand through his brown dreadlocked hair. He wasn't ready for this flight to L.A. but found it necessary due to the courts and considering his circumstances, he had no choice in the matter. He refused to cry; to show weakness but found it impossible to stop every tear that threatened to spill although he held them back pretty well for someone who was suffering. One lone tear managed to escape as the plane finally departed from the ground and finally reality set in as he allowed the others to fall. His mother was gone...

Murdered to be exact...

Nearly three weeks ago, he watched as his mother was buried six feet underground. It was a closed casket. The funeral was short considering, he was the only one there. The pain he felt only grew deeper as the grave keeper piled up the dirt upon her body. The unwavering sense of guilt for not being able to do anything to help save her was overwhelming.

Finally, after a full week of grieving, he was contacted by the local police and told that he was being transferred to California to live with his dad and older brother. While the thought of seeing his older brother brought a sense of happiness that had not been felt in a while, he grimaced at the idea of living under the rule of his dictator like father. While he knew nothing but love from Jacob, his brother, his father, James Henderson was another story. Though the man would never admit it, he despised him. It was a hatred that stemmed from a similar, if not greater, hatred towards Aurora Henderson. Why James hated her was a mystery to everyone but himself. But one thing was certain, the boy in the plane wasn't in any hurry to see that man. With all the thoughts running through his head, the boy finally allowed his heavy eyes to close as the sounds of the planes engine lulled him to sleep. However, before entering unconsciousness, he felt a warm sensation as he curled up in his seat almost like a hug. It was a feeling that he only received from his now deceased mother, but he still felt it and for the first time in nearly a month, he smiled.

"Attention passengers, we have now departed in the LAX airport and we thank you for flying Air Canada." The boy woke up with a yawn that represented a great nights rest. "Please make sure to gather all your belongings before departing the aircraft." Stretching, he quickly gathered his things and headed through the terminal.

Once he entered the airport, he looked around for nobody in particular. "So this is L.A.?" a small grin etched itself across his face.

"Sure is little bro!"

The voice startled the boy who let out a small yelp of fear.

"Travis!"

"Jacob!"

The two brothers embraced having not seen each other in nearly 10 years. Travis, the younger of the two had just turned 17 while his brother, Jacob had officially been 18 a little over 3 months. "Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes!"

The two laughed as they headed towards baggage claim. "How have you been?" Travis asked with a wide grin.

"Well, I'm due to graduate this year and I've already been accepted into UCLA for the upcoming fall." Jacob smiled at the thought of finally leaving high school. "So... how have you been since...?"

The air was filled with a slight amount of tension as Travis paused briefly. "W-well, I'm a junior in high school and I guess I'll be joining one of the local schools out here just to get by."

Turning around, Travis watched as Jacob shook his head with a sly grin on his face. "Oh no you won't." he retorted. "You're coming with me to Hollywood Arts! In fact I believe auditions start today."

Before Travis could comprehend what was said, he was being pulled out of the airport towards the parking lot where a blue Dodge Charger awaited them. The two hopped in and soon they were off towards the school. It took them about a half hour in which Travis took the opportunity to enjoy the sights, sounds, and smells of the city. "Welcome to Cali little bro." his brother mused. "It's a toilet, but it's home." he chuckled at his brothers' joke.

"So... This school..." Travis started with a touch of uncertainty in his voice. "What did you mean 'auditions start today'?"

Jacob glanced over for a moment catching the subtle skepticism pouring from his kid brother's expression. "I meant what I said. Hollywood Arts is a performing arts school and in order to get in, you have to audition."

Travis sighed an uneasy sigh that didn't go unnoticed by his older brother. "I-I'm not sure if that's such a good idea..."

"Hey..." Jacob spoke up as they pulled into the parking lot. "Trust me, you're going to be alright."

**-Hollywood Arts-**

Principal Helen was in a foul mood to say the least. It was nearly three o clock and she hadn't found anybody worth accepting into the new recruits program. Even now as she watched the latest in what had been a long line of talent rejects, she was busy wondering how long would it be before attempted to bash her skull in with her own clipboard.

"I'll catch a grenade for youhoooo!" the young girl screeched as she finally finished her rendition of Grenade by Bruno Mars.

There were a few claps from Helen, Lane, and even Sikowitz but anybody with half a brain could tell that this was merely out of pity. "Thank you, uh..."

"Katie." the girl finished for her.

"Right, Katie... We'll call you if you are accepted."

The girl looked a bit dejected but in an instant, she was back to her perky mood and skipped off through the doors of the Blackbox theatre paying no mind to the sigh of relief from the faculty members. "That... was... AWFUL!" Sikowitz blurted before taking another sip from what was his 20th coconut of the day.

"Now, we have to give these kids a chance." Lane protested. "Even if they are... terrible..."

"Listen, I agree with... coconut man over here and I for one am not sticking around to see another talentless loser tonight." Helen declared as they all prepared to leave. "Shapiro, you shut down we're getting ready to-"

Suddenly, the door behind them opened revealing the brothers. "Oh! Jacob!" Helen giggled while straightening her hair. "What brings you here baby?"

"Hi, Mrs. Helen, Sikowitz, Lane. I was wondering if the auditions were still open for the day?"

Helen's smile softened into a sad shadow of what was a slight frown. "Sorry, sugar but we were just about to-"

"Please? My brother, Travis, he just came here from Canada just to audition for your school. Please? For me?" Jacob put on his best puppy dog pout.

Helen, normally known for sticking to her guns, just couldn't resist. "Oh why not? One more audition couldn't hurt. Come on, um... Travis was it?" he nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

Travis walked and sat down behind the piano and began to play a melody not known to anybody in the room.

**[Thequestions- Musiq Soulchild]**

**[Verse 1]**

**When I think about all the girls I'm with all the time..**

**Yes, I like to please their bodies, but I feel like it's a waste of time,**

**Can you tell me what is wrong?**

**I'm supposed to love the fact that I've never gave a girl my heart,**

**and If I told her I did, I lied, but instead I tore hers apart**

**Can you tell me, 'How long?'**

Unknown to him, Helen and the others were merely captivated by his voice and feeling behind each word. It was if he was literally telling his life story. Jacob could only nod in approval as he watched his brother sing his heart out.

**[Hook]**

**Cause, right now I just wanna be staring into your eyes**

**Right now, I'm so lost but when I find you I'll be found**

**and I wont have to ask all these questions like can someone tell me where you are...**

He continued to play the piano; filling in the gap between verses. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

**[Verse 2]**

**What'll happen if I settle and just go along with what I have?**

**Cause there's a difference between good and great, but good wasn't built to last**

**Can you tell me, is this all for me?**

**[Hook]**

**Cause, right now I just wanna be staring into your eyes**

**Right now, I'm so lost but when I find you I'll be found**

**and I wont have to ask all these questions like can someone tell me where you are...**

**[Bridge:]**

**What would it take to be**

**In a love I know that's right for me**

**And I know that you don't even know me yet**

**But I believe that one day I'll be where you are**

Finally we was finished. He stood up as the applause ripped throughout the theatre. "Bravo!" Lane yelled out.

Helen was busy wiping a tear from her eyes while Sikowitz continued clapping with much enthusiasm.

Travis' face, despite being of chocolate complexion, was turning a bright red from embarrassment but he smiled at the reception he received.

"I take it that I'll be earning a call back?" he joked.

"Oh no, sweetie. You're in! You are exactly what Hollywood Arts is looking for!" she gleefully announced then without warning captured him a bearhug that nearly took the breath right out of him. It took a moment, but the others managed to pry her seemingly iron grip from Travis who was caught in a mixture of happiness and breathlessness. "Just report from registration a week before school starts and you'll be set up with a scholarship. Congratulations!"

'Finally... things are looking up for me."

* * *

**[Henderson Residence]**

After the audition, Travis was taken straight home but not before being shown a secret apartment that Jacob claimed he's used whenever things didn't work between their dad, James. Once they arrived, it was a little before five o'clock. Walking through the front door the two were greeted with an unfortunate sight.

"Speak of the devil." Jacob muttered under his breath.

James turned around to see his sons. He was outfitted in a grey suit and pants with a dark royal blue button up shirt. His tie was a striped alternating with the same colors. His brown hair was wavy and slicked back with what was obviously too much grease giving him a 1970's mobster look. "Well, the prodigal son returns..." he joked before returning his attention to removing his tie. "Seems you two made it from the airport alright. What took you so long?"

Although it was obviously a general question, Travis felt it being directed towards him specifically. His theory was confirmed when he looked up to see his eyes locked with Jame's. Jacob, taking notice of this, stood in between the two. "We went to Hollywood Arts and got him accepted into the school."

Without warning, James raised his hand to strike Jacob only to be grabbed by his forearm. Turning around, he caught sight of a blond woman who was wearing only a bra and a thong. "Save some of that energy for me tonight, tiger." she cooed in his ear causing him to calm down instantly. While Travis was shocked to see such a provocatively dressed woman prance around like nothing was wrong, Jacob sighed. He was used to seeing women dance around the house practically naked. To be honest, he was surprised that she was wearing anything at the moment. James turned his attention back to his sons. "Do you know how much money that's gonna cost me? I'm already paying you and-"

"Travis was given a scholarship, Dad."

This forced a grin unto James' face. "Really now? You don''t say?"

Travis nervously nodded in response.

"Well, I don't see the trouble in having two 'sons' going to the same school then..." with that said, the two brothers watched as the blond bimbo escorted their 'father' up the stairs to retire to his room. "Oh, Jacob." The older of the two looked up at the man. "Tonight, we go hunting again. Bring everything you can and get... Travis settled and ready. He's coming for training..." with that said, the couple proceeded to the bedroom but not before James threw one more sinister glare directed at the younger Henderson.

"Don't let dad get to you..." Jacob's voice snapped him out of his depression and back to reality. "He can be an ass but that comes with the territory, I guess..." exchanging a few chuckles to lighten the mood, Jacob took his brother upstairs to the only unused room in the house. Once inside, Travis was amazed at what he was seeing. Inside were computers, a large closet, made bed, clothes already bought for him, even posters and electronic items were his to own. While he marveled at his new room and belongings, Jacob simply watched in amusement. "I figured, you'd like these things."

"Like? I love them?" Travis graciously replied. "All of these are mine?"

"Yep."

"The computer?"

"Yep."

"The clothes?"

"Yep."

"The-"

"Cell phone, Mp3 player, the bed, posters, game system, television... It's all yours." Jacob chuckled.

Then, before he knew it, Jacob was engulfed in the tightest hug he'd ever felt from anyone. Among that, he felt the wet tears stain his white t-shirt but he didn't care... all that mattered to him was that his brother or in reality half brother was happy. That's right, Jacob knew the truth... he and Travis were only related through their father James. However, despite this revelation, he never considered James' blood to be the bridge that connected them as family. No, it was never anything so simple as blood or DNA. It was the bond that was shared many years ago before Travis' mom, Aurora left their dad. That day broke Jacob's heart but all that mattered was that he was given a second chance to be the big brother he wanted to be all those years back. As the two continued to embrace, a familiar buzz echoed in their ears.

Reluctantly, Jacob was the one to part with his brother and pulled out his phone to see who felt so important enough to interrupt the two's bonding. Scanning his messages he saw the familiar name that answered his question.

**Fr: Goth Chick**

**Where r u? :(**

Sighing, he began to text back as his brother resumed his marveling.

**Fr: Jacob**

**Home... **

It didn't take long before he heard his phone buzz again.

**Fr: Goth Chick**

**Get your ass over here. I need a lay NOW**

Rolling his eyes, he replied.

**Fr: Jacob**

**Calm down... I'm on my way. Where to meet?**

**Fr: Goth Chick**

**Party at Beck's RV**

Jacob smirked and saw his brother finished trying on a thin blue and white tribal marked hoodie and matching nike gym shoes. "Hey, little bro? Wanna go to a party?"

* * *

They arrived just as the sun was being buried behind the horizon. The blueish green skies blanketed the party in a glow of twilight that made it even more magical. Travis and Jacob stepped out of the car and began to mingle with the crowds of future and current students of Hollywood Arts. It took a while for Travis to get the courage to talk to anyone on his own but after 15 minutes and seeing that his brother was no longer in sight, he knew it was time to nut up or shut up. Standing at the punch table, he scanned his surroundings and looked to find a girl to talk to only to have someone grab his shoulder.

"Hi, I've never seen you before."

Turning around slightly startled, he was now face to face with a thin brunette girl. She had lovely brown eyes that screamed out ferocity yet at the same time gentleness. He lips were curled into a sweet smile that seemed to radiate the entire party.

"I'm sorry, my names Travis." He nervously held out his shaking hand in which the girl accepted.

"Victoria Vega... But most people call me Tori." she giggled. "It's nice to meet you, Travis. Are you here alone?"

Snapping out of his trance, he tried to regain his composure. "Oh, um... not exactly. I'm new in town and my brother brought me here."

Before he could say anymore, he was interrupted by another boy around his age with dreadlocks running up to them. "Tori! Come on girl we're about to perform!" he was trying to pull her away in his frantic condition but the girl now known to him as Tori was adamant about staying put for the time being.

"Andre, at least let me give my new friend, Travis here my number." she pulled out her phone and within seconds the two exchanged numbers. Andre, who'd finally calm down copied the gesture.

"I'm sorry, Travis. I'm just a little on edge when it comes to performing and the crowd being restless."

Travis smiled at the second friend he'd made in a matter of minutes. "It's alright, Andre. I understand. Go do your thing I'll probably be here when you two get back. The two nodded but not before Tori exchanged a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "I look forward to it..." and with a wink she was gone in the crowd.

Not believing his luck Travis threw his hands up in triumph only to bump into another girl who looked similarly like the girl he had just met earlier. "Oh my Gosh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Just watch it you-"

The brunette was at a loss for words, like Travis. As he helped her up, they never took their eyes off one another.

"Hi..." she grinned.

"Hi..."

They stared at one another for what felt like ages. He would swear up and down that she looked exactly like Tori only slightly shorter and more curvy than her though. Her brown hair held a sense of familiarity but the highlighted tips were enough to abandon that thought.

"My name is Travis."

"Catarina... or Trina for short" she responded with a giggle.

Before the two could converse any further. Another voice rang through their ears. "Travis, we're out!"

"Aww... crap that's my big brother... I gotta go." he turned to leave only to be stopped.

"Can I have your number at least?" she playfully pouted her lips earning a nervous chuckle.

"Sure"

He quickly whipped out his phone and the two shared numbers before he dashed through the crowd.

Trina watched as he hopped in the car and sped off with the driver as Tori approached her. "Trina did you see a really cute guy earlier?"

* * *

That night back at home, Travis was about to fall asleep when his phone buzzed twice. Two different messages from two equally beautiful girls.

**Fr: Tori**

**Hey, I heard you left early :( Hope to hear from you soon 3**

he checked the next message

**Fr: Trina**

**Hi cutie... sorry you had to leave so early but maybe we can hang out soon? 3 ttyl**


	2. four dreams one nightmare

**Well although I have only one review so far, and two followers of this story, I am pleased with the timely reaction of readers in general. I've had 30 views of this story since I published it yesterday and I'm okay with that. At least 30 people took the time to at the very least scan my work. Now to give out the recognition. Thank you to the following:**

**Followers:**

**Faerydae Kenna**

Ms. Romance

**Reviews:**

**Ms. Romance- As I stated before, I'm not 100 percent sure of who the official pairing will be in the endgame but I did confirm that each girl will have an ending with Travis just probably as an alternate ending depending on who is chosen to be the stories official couple. So be on the lookout for subtle hints that I'll drop throughout the story and maybe you'll figure it out before the story reaches its conclusion.**

**Now it is time for the next chapter of Monster: Redux so without further delay, here is chapter 2**

* * *

**Chapter two: Four Dreams... One Nightmare...**

Since his encounter with Tori and Trina, Travis had kept constant contact with the two via emails, text messages, and even a few phone calls from time to time. however, it had been three weeks since meeting the girls in person so he opted to spend more time with his brother Jacob. Only problem was Jacob wasn't home. Nobody was at home he found out as he trekked down the staircase. He headed into the kitchen and opened the door to the refrigerator hoping to find some food. Unfortunately, all he found was a note saying that his brother was out getting groceries. As he shut the door with a grumble, he failed to catch sight of the blond bimbo standing behind said door.

"Hi there."

Startled, he tripped over his own feet and fell down on his butt. "What are you doing there?"

"I live here, silly." she rolled her eyes playfully.

Brushing himself off, he barely managed to hide the red tint from appearing on his face as he stood onto his feet. "No, I mean why are you naked?" he asked trying to turn his attention to anything other than the woman's nude figure.

"I don't see how that should be an issue considering I'm staying in a house with three guys..." She had a look of interest spark in her eyes causing Travis to gulp. Closing the distance, she was mere inches from Travis who had been backed up against the kitchen counter. "Unless of course, you're gay or something?" she seductively purred.

"N-No, Im n-not..." it was no use. The tint was now a full blown mask of red as his heart began racing, and his breathing became shallow.

"I promise I won't bite." she whispered.

"Kyra, back away from my brother!"

The blond girl turned around to find a stern looking Jacob holding two bags of groceries with a demonic glare that could scare paint off of a wall. Never before had Travis been happier to see his brother than at that moment; taking the opportunity to slip by the woman and stand next to his savior of sorts.

"Poo... I was just having some fun with him, Jakey-bear..." she bit her bottom lip and gazed at the oldest of the two brothers with lust filled eyes. "Are you jealous, perhaps?'

Jacob scoffed at the notion and shook his head. "Put some damn clothes on for goodness sake. This is a house, not the Playboy Mansion."

"It might as well be. Considering I have my own Hugh Heffner to keep me company." she winked at Travis who inwardly grimaced at the thought of having any sexual encounters with this woman. It wasn't like she wasn't attractive. She was five foot, 7 inches with a pretty athletic build to her. She had curves in all the right places and hips for days that would be highlighted whenever she wore her trademark heels. It was her attitude and lifestyle that made her unappealing to the brothers.

"Listen up, and listen well..." his face darkened. "Stay the hell away from my brother, or you're gonna have me to deal with."

With that said, Jacob left out of the room with Travis following close behind. "Put the groceries up!" he yelled before slamming the door shut.

* * *

The Vega Household was abuzz as usual as the gang was preparing for another day of hanging out with one another. Unlike in previous years, a lot had changed for many of them. Robbie Shapiro had one of the most dramatic of changes when he showed up one day without Rex, the puppet as he now referred to his 'former friend' as. He sold the puppet to some kid at a garage sale and made nearly two hundred dollars from it. He then used the money to improve his image. He signed up for a gym membership earlier in the summer and within a few weeks, he was showing improvement physically. To add on to that, he later cut his curly hair to a more decent hairstyle that while keeping his initial look, made him much more attractive to the ladies and although he still wore glasses, he no longer was the wimpy looking kid who resembled Andy Sandberg. Now he was a new man and he loved every moment of it.

Jade still was the same ganky goth girl but her change was somewhat for the bad. After breaking up with Beck for the third (and final) time, she opted for a more free life style which included various one night stands that always seemed to result in more and more victims of her "charm". Only those who were truly strong in will power were chosen to have repeat performances from Ms. West with the only one being Jacob who was scheduled to meet her at the mall in an hour. Her blue eyes looked around the house bored as everyone was explaining what their plans were at the mall. Jade didn't care. All she thought about was whether she wanted her boy toy to take her in the Victoria Secret changing room or inside one of the temporarily closed stores that were to be remodeled soon.

Beck was conversing with the others but experienced his own change. After the (messy) break-up with Jade, he too decided to use his free time for positive means. He, along with Robbie and Andre, joined a gym and focused on improving his physical attributes as well as his mental. True, he loved Jade with the purest of heart, but it wasn't enough to get her to stay and soon after he stopped shaving allowing a decent stubble to grow on his face that made him appear to be older and mature than before. He also started wearing his hair in a ponytail more often and soon enough more girls were swarming him everyday. He took his free time to help with local charities and pretty much anyone in need. It was just something he loved to do.

Cat, like Robbie, had change a lot too. She still had red hair but her change was more inward than out. She still retained some of her hyper giddiness but it was more in a controlled way. She didn't bounce around and tell random stories as much as she used to but she still had that innocence that made her Cat. It was a breath of fresh air to everyone.

Trina and Tori had the least amount of change considering they were the most open in the group. Tori had been on random dates but no guy had her mind like the one she met at the party. Travis. He was all she could think about for the past couple of weeks. Trina was no different. She would text Travis every chance she could and was delighted to find that he would text her back within a few minutes unless he was busy. She felt acceptance and that showed in her actions. Her snobby behavior began to disappear, her reactions to Jade's "Nobody likes you!" statements were no longer in the goth's interests, and she actually began to see and accept her own flaws in life.

Finally, Andre had finally calmed down when it came down to life and girls. No longer was her a nervous wreck when a date cancelled or if he was trying to ask a girl out. Now he was smooth and confident and that came from his trips to the gym and even getting a weekend job. It was work but he knew that he was on track to getting his life together.

"So, are we ready now?" Jade complained from the living room couch.

Everyone turned around.

"Jade, we're about to go. Just make sure you don't give our cover away again." Tori groaned/scolded.

"Listen, it is not my fault that Eric had a fetish for being bit on the neck." she mused as a smirk grew on her lips. "I just took advantage of it and drank his blood. Consider it a gift to me."

Tori's frown deepened but shook her head and went back to what she was doing. They all knew the trouble they would get into if there secrets were exposed. Jade was usually the one who would put them in danger of being found out whenever she would let her true side come out during one of her many encounters. The gang grabbed their belongings and began to head out. Trina, being the last one out, proceeded to shut the door when her pear phone rang. Pulling it out, she saw she had a new message from Travis.

**From: Travis**

**Hey beautiful**

Trina smiled and replied then shut the front door.

* * *

Travis and Jacob had spent most of the day cruising through the city. But now it was time to make a few stops. The first one being at the mall. They arrived around three thirty six and once inside they headed to the food court. While Travis was perfectly content with finally settling in one spot since leaving the house. However, Jacob appeared to be looking out for somebody and the youngest of the Henderson brothers could see that.

"So, who's the girl you're looking for?" he asked while scarfing down fries.

"Huh? Oh, um... Just enjoying the crop of ladies here today." he nervously chuckled while scratching the back of his freshly cut hair. "What would give you that idea?"

Giving his brother a 'Do I look like an idiot?' face, Travis shrugged then looked around himself. "I don't know. Maybe it's that cute goth girl who keeps looking at us like she knows you or something." he nonchalantly noted while pointing behind himself with his thumb.

This news caused Jacob's eyes to widen and in a flash, he darted for the nearest store he could find as the girl slowly approached the table where he was sitting at. Travis shook his head in amusement then returned his attention to his food.

"Where's Jacob?"

Looking up from his food, Travis saw that the girl was now sitting across from him. Her pale skin was the perfect contrast to her icy blue orbs but he looked back down and stuffed another fry in his mouth.

"Hello? Earth to dork! Where did Jacob go?!" she snarled.

Again he ignored her; looking around at the crowds of people appearing not to care about the steadily fuming girl in front of him.

"Hey, asshole! I asked you-"

"Who wants to know?"

This caught the girl off guard. There wasn't a hint of fear in his voice nor in the glare he gave her. This, though, did not deter her from her goal.

"I do. Now tell me or else-"

"Or else what?" again she was momentarily at a loss for words. Nobody, male or female had ever thought to speak to her like that except her friends. Whether she wanted to or not, she had to admit, she was intrigued.

"Listen, maybe we got off on the wrong foot."

"You think?" he chuckled before taking a sip of his drink.

"Anyways, I'm a friend of your friend, Jacob and he was supposed to meet me here."

Travis felt that he played the charade long enough and decided to tell her. "Jacob ran off into the sports store "Champion". He told me that you don't like to-"

Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Travis it's me."

"Jake? Where are you?"

"Sorry bro I'm heading to the parking lot now. Meet me at the beach at sunset and I'll pick you up there."

Sighing, he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll meet you at the beach at sundown." he responded while looking intently at the goth with a smirk.

"Okay see ya..."

"Later."

He ended the call and then flashed the girl a 'You're welcome' look.

"Wow. Clever." she admitted while crossing her arms under her ample bosom.

"Eh. Sometimes, my brother needs to take responsibility." Travis shrugged.

Seeing that the girl was getting up, Travis mirrored her action. The two talked as they headed to the trash can.

"Well, guess I'll walk around and get to know this place better before heading to the beach."

"That sounds like a good idea. But, maybe I could show you around?" she playfully pouted.

"Thanks, but I don't want to end up in the same boat as Jake." he playfully declined.

While he half expected her to take some sort of offense but instead saw her smirk inquisitively. "You're a smart guy." she passed by him making sure to brush her arm against his. "Name's Jade... Look me up if you're ever looking for trouble." She winked before disappearing in the crowd.

As Travis walked the other way, trying his best to shake off the effects of meeting the girl, Jade too was trying to shake something off from her encounter with him. Unknown to anyone, she had a growing feeling inside of her that she'd never felt before since she was born. Sure she had been around guys her age with sweet smelling (and possibly tasting) blood, but this was something completely different. She felt like she was about to explode from this feeling and that was reason enough for her to want to get rid of it. But at the same time, a part of her didn't want to get rid of this feeling. She stayed in the same spot for another minute or so before taking off for the beach.

"Jacob is going to pay!" she snarled.

* * *

It was after eight, and Travis was sitting atop a sand dune gazing at the water and the few twinkling stars reflecting off of its surface. Combine that with the blueish pink tint in the sky, and he couldn't ask for a better evening. He looked around and saw the multitude of couples sitting with one another doing the same thing which brought a pang of sadness into his heart. For the first time in three weeks, thoughts of his mother flooded his mind as a couple of stray tears managed to fall down his cheek. Thankfully, he forgot to retie his hair so it hid them but he knew they were there. There was no sobbing, no wails of pain, just the silent tears that streamed down his face.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't bother to look up. His only form of motion was a sigh before finally answering. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not silly." the girl giggled.

Finally Travis decided to look up and saw a cute girl with red hair smiling brightly at him.

"Gee, how'd you notice?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped back.

Seeing the girl clearly distraught, Travis quickly tried to make things right. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"KK." she giggled again. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

Taking a second to consider it, Travis nodded with a weak smile. "Sure, I could use some company."

"Yay..." she plopped next to him and hugged him. "So, why were you crying just a few minutes ago?"

Travis didn't want to admit the reason for crying or even admit that he was crying in the first place. But he knew that it wouldn't do him any good to lie about it.

"My name is Cat Valentine by the way."

He smiled at the girl known as Cat and with another sharp breath, he began to pour out his heart.

"It's about my mother-"

* * *

Jacob had pulled into the beaches parking lot looking around for his younger brother but all he found were couples making out and swimming in the moonlit lake. "Dammit... Guess I shouldn't have left him at the mall." he muttered; pulling into a vacant parking spot. He figured Travis was at the concession stands or near the bathrooms. Seeing nobody around he felt a chill run up his spine. "Next time, I won't ditch the kid just because of a chick."

"Run that by me again?"

Jacob tensed up and turned around immediately seeing none other than Jade who looked none too please.

"Jade..."

"Save it." she snarled.

It was at this moment, that Jacob felt the urge to run but he ignored it and stood his ground as she walked closer to him.

"I'll make it up to you." he bargained.

"You're damn right about that..." she smirked then lunged at him with malicious intent.

In a split second Jacob narrowly dodged the attack and pulled out a gun from his inside back pocket. "Don't move, bitch..."

Jade simply laughed much to his confusion. Here she was kneeling mere feet from him with a gun pointed at her and she was laughing. "What kind of monster are you?" he whispered.

She glanced at him out the corner of her eye as her laughter subsided. "You have no idea."

Lunging again, the sound of a shell clanking against the gravel was heard as now in front of Jacob was the prone body of Jade West stiff as a board.

"Damn..." he scratched his head while looking around to see if anybody was around to see what he did. Finding nobody near his position, he stepped to her and began to inspect her body. "At least you were a good lay."

"More than I can say about you!" she yelled as within milliseconds, Jacob fell back on the ground with slash marks across his face.

Looking up, he saw two other girls standing in front of the now staggering form of Jade. One girl was taller than the other and her eyes were a blood red. "Back off, if you know what's good for you..."

Jacob smirked as the other girl had her hand out as a glowing red orb formed.

"I knew it..." he muttered with a sinister glare and smirk on his face. "It took some time, but I knew you three weren't human. It's safe to bet that red haired chick isn't either huh?"

Silence. They said nothing.

"Trina is a witch. Tori a werewolf, and Jade you must be-" The girl grew black wings and her teeth had now formed into fangs. "Yep. A stinkin vampire..."

They stared at one another for a few more seconds before charging..

As the clash began, thunder roared throughout the city.


	3. Blood and Bonds

**What a wonderful feeling I have right now. I have fans again and I intend to service them with this story as much as possible! But I dont want to bore you with my feelings now... (Maybe later lol) but let's take care of the preliminaries first.**

**Reviews:**

**Ms. Romance- I understand your excitement but please, no spoilers! I was cracking up when I read your review and I love your enthusiasm! Next time please be patient when it comes to revealing story plots in the future but I have no doubt that you are my number one fan when it comes to this story. I hope you (as well as others enjoy this chapter and the upcoming ones as well)**

**Guest- Thanks for the complement and I will continue updating this story asap!**

**Now that the reviews are out of the way, I can focus on the next chapter!**

**So without delay, we pick up where chapter 2 left off.**

* * *

**Chapter three: Blood and Bonds**

It didn't take long for Travis to notice something was afoot. He was taught at a young age that nothing happens coincidentally and that everything had a purpose for happening when it did. Sitting up, or attempting to do so, he felt the form of a familiar red haired girl snuggled up to him in unconscious bliss. It was a sweet sight indeed that brought a smile on his face. Gently, he tapped her shoulder earning a giggle for his efforts.

"Cat. Wake up." he whispered in her ear.

Finally the petite girl yawned and stretched out her limbs as she shook off the cobwebs and smiled at her former pillow.

"Cat, I think it's about to rain. We really should find someplace for shelter until my brother comes."

"Actually, I should go myself." Cat's smile disappeared. "My friends are probably worried about me right now." and with that being said, Cat bolted past Travis before he could respond.

"Wow, that's some girl..." he mused before hearing a sound that was all too recognizable.

Looking behind him, he saw an ambulance and several police cars pulling up next to the restrooms on the other side of the beach. Travis tried his best to see what was going on but all he could decipher were the sounds of the crowd beginning to form. He took a few steps and noticed a familiar blue Charger parked only a few feet from the ruckus.

"Jacob..." he whispered before accelerating his speed and rushing to where pretty much everyone on the beach had arrived to. "Please be okay..." he said as tears fought to break out. "Please."

His heart pounding heavily.

His mind racing...

He didn't care that his own body was screaming at him to cease his running. All that mattered to him was that his brother was okay or even better, not involved. He mentally prayed that his brother would emerge behind him or come out of one of the stalls and make a witty remark about 'where's the fire?'. He finally arrived at his destination point and pushed past the crowd.

"Let me through!" he roared, not caring who or what he encountered as he continued to shove the people out of his way. Their protests fell on deaf ears.

When he finally emerged from the sea of humanity, he could only drop down on his knees.

"J-Jacob..." he whispered.

Suddenly, he felt a hand rest on his shoulders. "Do you know him?"

Turning around to meet the gaze of a police officer, he nodded. "H-he's my big brother..."

Tears began to fall just as he finished stating his relation to the lifeless corpse.

"I'm sorry son. It was too late before we even got here." he sighed and then left Travis to mourn. The officer turned his focus now to dispersing the crowd along with a few of his subordinates.

Travis didn't know what to do. Here he was watching the covered body of what was revealed to be his older brother. He didn't tell from the face or any physical features honestly. It was a feeling of familiarity that struck him like a shockwave. There was no denying that the body was his kin.

"What happened?"

"I can explain that..." he turned to see a female officer who looked to be a little thrown off herself. "W-well kind of..."

Travis stood to his feet and watched as the woman lifted the white sheet from the body. "We found his body mauled from some sort of vicious animal. We can't determine what animal it was at this moment but whatever it was, it was nasty." The two grimaced at the sight of Jacob's exposed ribs and ripped tendons. "Secondly, he sustained bite marks directly on his jugular vein that looked to be from a vampire bat." She resumed. "Only thing is we don't have vampire bats in this region. We found his eyes are literally buried under mountains of fish scales. This is the freaky part." The woman directed Travis to the right side of the body revealing: "Hex markings... some sort of cult ritual symbol or something."

Travis' glare hardened as he took in all of what had happened. He wasn't an idiot. He knew what this really was from his lessons with James. These wounds weren't from some animal or cult ritual. This was the work of supernatural beings...

"Hey, kid!" He snapped out of his stupor and addressed the now worried woman. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes..." he rubbed the back of his neck and let out a light sigh. "T-Thank you, officer.."

"Rebecca." she smiled.

He weakly returned the gesture just as the crashing of thunder roared overhead. "Would you like a ride home?"

Nodding, he began to follow her to her car. Just as they were about to hop in, he remembered something that Jacob had told him when he first moved to L.A.. "Excuse me but I left my house key back there, i think..." he lied pretending to pat his pockets in a faux attempt to locate them.

"It's not a problem. I'll be here waiting."

With that he darted back to the scene of the crime and managed to find the body still untouched and unattended. Digging in the pockets, Travis found a key. "The key to the apartment..." he muttered with a slight smirk tugging on his lips.

"Hey, you!" a voice called out startling him. "What are you doing?"

The man approached Travis with a suspicious look on his face. Travis knew that he had to come up with something fast if he was going to stay out of trouble. "I-I was just saying my goodbyes, officer. This is the second time I've lost a family member this year and it's just overwhelming for me to leave without saying goodbye."

Though it did sound fishy, the man's gaze softened and a sad smile formed. "It's okay, son. I'm sure you're brother is in a better place now."

It worked.

Travis nodded and left with a nod to the officer and returned to the squad car that was waiting for him.

"Gee, took you long enough." the woman teased. Travis looked over at her and for the first time since meeting her, he took in her features. She was a beautiful woman with emerald green eyes and long brown hair. Her skin tone was a lovely caramel complexion and her smile was truly dazzling. It was enough to cause him to blush and look away hoping she wouldn't notice. "I caught you catching a glimpse of me there." she teased causing his eyes to widen.

_"Great! Now I'm gonna be known as the pervert with a dead brother..." _he mentally slapped himself for his actions.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

She laughed softly while turning a corner into the main street. "It's okay, sweetie. I have guys much older than you drooling over me. Even had a few try and flirt with me..."

"Well, you are very attractive. I can't see why not..." he admitted with his face turning a deeper shade of red.

"Most of them were perverts, criminals, and the occasional co-worker who just wanted a good lay." her smile had begun to fade at this point. "It's a shame really..."

"Well, at least they have good taste." Travis chuckled.

Rebecca's smile returned and soon she joined in the laughter. They continued to talk until she finally pulled into the Henderson's driveway. He stepped out and bidding her a farewell, he soon entered the house leaving behind a puzzled Jame's Henderson. As she pulled the car out, she didn't ignore the man staring at her. In fact, she glared back at him which prompted a flinch from James. When she finally pulled off down the street, James finally noticed the beads of cold sweat dripping down his forehead... He shut the door and immediately went to his room. His mind was baffled with questions and a need for answers:

Could she be one of them?

* * *

Nearly two months later, summer vacation was finally over and school was officially open for the first semester. The crowds of students poured in the building eager to find old friends and meet new ones.

Cat Valentine walked down the halls of Hollywood Arts with a grin on her face. She thoroughly enjoyed her vacation and was anticipating finding her friends. Only a few feet away, Jade was walking out of the janitors closet with a satisfied smirk on her lips. Behind her was some random guy she'd just met only thirty minutes ago. His gaze was lost in an entranced state as he rubbed the two puncture wounds on his jugular. "That was pretty good." the goth whispered.

"T-Thank you mistress..." he droned before being sent on his way.

The red head waved and squealed when she caught sight of the raven haired beauty.

"Jade!" she yelled while gripping her friend in a surprisingly tight bear hug.

"Hi, Cat... How are you? Did you do anything interesting this summer?"

"I'm great!" she giggled while swaying side to side. "And yeah, I met a cute boy..." she swooned causing Jade to raise an eyebrow in interest. However, before she could inquire further, she was taken aback by Cat giving her a questionable gaze.

"So Jadey, did you do anything... interesting?" the perky red-head stood in front of the goth girl whose smirk quickly vanished.

"Let's just say that I had a..." she dramatically paused for a moment before resuming her explanation. "...little frustration to take out, Cat."

Cat nodded and was about to bounce to her locker when she sniffed something. "Wait a second... You had sex?" Jade rolled her eyes then half smiled at the naive little girl in front of her.

"Yes, Cat and I have the video to prove it..." she mocked before taking a sip of her cup of coffee. "Geez for a morning person, you're not that bright." she mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Jade glared at Cat before letting out a soft sigh. "Nothing, just that you shouldnt be hearing such horrible things..."

"KK."

Suddenly, it was Jade's turn to sniff around with Cat following suit. The red-haired girl's eyes twinkled while the raven haired goth's face twisted into a grimace. It was a foul smell to her; one that was all too familiar. Two girls walked around the corner copying Jade and Cat's movements until they caught sight of the two.

"Tori! Trina!" Cat jumped up and down like a little kid in a candy store.

Tori Vega who was just as excited to see the little red-head ran up and hugged the girl with glee. "Hey, Cat... What are you doing here?"

"The same can be asked of you, Vega's." Jade snarled the latina girl with perfect cheekbones. "What brings you two around here anyways?"

Trina Vega, the older and more curvier of the two sisters stepped forward and faced Jade with a glare that rivaled the goth girl's.

"Not that it's any of your business, but if you must know, we smelled something fishy and lo and behold we find you and Cat." she said in a mockingly sweet tone of voice to go with the fake smile she had forced herself to do. Jade's eyes immediately shifted from their traditional blue tint to that of a blood red while Trina's pupils turned dark and the whites of her eyes were now glowing with dark purple energy. Both girls were growling and ready to lunge at each other when Andre and Beck showed up to grab a hold of Trina and Jade respectively.

"Whoa calm down chica! Remember, we promised our parents that we would keep a low profile here?" Andre's grip on Trina tightened when she nearly slipped out.

"Yeah, and Jade remember the consequences for blowing our cover?" he whispered only loud enough for the group to hear.

Both girls stopped and reverted back to there original forms before anyone could notice what was going. As much as the two hated each other's kind (save for Cat), they both knew the results of being exposed was an immediate loss of powers except their immortality and an eternity of torture from the darkest circle in hell. Andre was the only one in the group who didnt shudder considering the ruler was his own dad.

"That's easy for you to say Beck." Jade pulled away from her ex-boyfriend. "You're an Angel, Andre's a Demon and Shapiro is a Spellcaster... It's not our fault our families taught us to hate each other-." Jade stopped in mid sentence only to sniff around for the second time. This time however, a gleam in her eyes followed and her smirk grew wider exposing her now erect fangs. She wasnt alone because Tori, Cat, and Trina mirrored her actions.

"What is that heavenly scent?" Tori whispered causing the two boys to shake their heads simultaneously.

"I don't know about scent, Tori but I'm getting a familiar form of energy heading our way."

"This is why Im glad Im not them." Andre leaned against his locker with a smile.

Beck nodded and chuckled to himself. "Yeah, a slave to your own senses? I'll pass thank you..."

About 30 seconds later Robbie Shapiro made his way down the hall while conversing with a young boy that no one in the group recognized.

"Hey, guys!" the nerd waved much to Jade and Trina's chagrin. "I'd like for you to meet Travis. He's new here.."

All four girls stood in awe at the young man standing before them. He stood about 6'1", had a nice muscular build, he had honey brown eyes that when the light hits them shine so bright. He had chocolate skin and his black hair was in shorter dreadlocks than Andre's and his smile was dazzling.

"Hi, Im Travis, Travis Henderson..." he extended his hand before taking notice of who they really were. "Wait, I know you..." "Wait, you're the guy from the mall?" Jade announced while cocking a perfectly arched eyebrow at him coupled with her signature seductive smirk. This always got her prey, but for some reason, Travis seemed to go on with the conversation as if nothing was amiss. To say that Jade was shocked would be an understatement. Usually, no everytime she smirked in anyone's direction, they usually were under here hypnotic spell.

"You're the guy from the beach!" Cat cheered as she embraced Travis who couldn't help but blush.

"And the guy from the party." Tori and Trina said in unison before glaring at one another.

"Yeah, I didn't know you all went here. Only Tori mentioned she was a student." he casually scratched his neck.

Trina and Tori then made their move, capitalizing on Jade's failed attempt. Surely, her strong pheremones would do the trick. No man has ever broken the hold her scents had on the male mind. But again, Travis smiled innocently at the two and continued talking to Andre and the rest of the guys until the bell rang. "Nice to see you girls again!" he called out before disappearing into the crowd.

**"Why is his energy so strong? Is he one of us?"** thought as they began to disperse to their respective classes.

**"No, you mutt..." **Jade intercepted the volumptuous girl's thoughts as they walked past each other. "...**He's pure..."**

All the girls stopped dead in there tracks in wide-eyed shock at the shocking revelation from Jade. Travis Henderson was pure as in...

**"He's a virgin!" **They all thought at once. Glancing back at one another, the four girls immediately rushed off to their respective classes with plots formulating in their minds.

* * *

It didn't take long for the girls to meet up and discuss what was occurring. Throughout the day, all four girls were twitchy and finicky at just the thought of this seemingly unknown student. That night, they all met at Trina and Tori's house. The only knowledge they had on him were the basics:

He was attractive

He had to be talented since he was a student at Hollywood Arts on a scholarship. (Which they found out through an assembly given by Principal Helen earlier that day)

and He was so pure of heart that his very presence caused them to go into heat.

"Okay, I think we understand the preliminaries, right?" Jade muttered while leaning on the front door to the Vega residence.

"Yes, Jade. We've gone over this a thousand times!" Trina groaned. "We all like the same guy. And obviously, he is attracted to us." she repeated to the group. "More so to me..." she muttered.

"Anyways, how should we handle this?" Cat asked with worry written on her face. "We can't just seduce him like all the others."

Tori nodded. "Cat's right. If we really want this guy, we'll have to take a different approach."

Then, Jade had a brilliant idea.

"Then I propose a challenge." her lips curled upward. The others looked at her confused for a moment causing her to roll her eyes. "Whoever, can get Travis to admit his feelings for them can claim him as theirs."

"You mean, like a bet?" Cat asked.

Jade simply nodded with a 'duh' expression on her face.

"Exactly."

Tori was unsure but Trina was all for it. She [begrudgingly] shook the goth girls hand. "I'm in."

Eventually, Cat and Tori caved and accepted the challenge as well.

So it was settled. Four girls with supernatural abilities were now in competition for the heart and soul of an innocent human being. Each were equipped with their own strategies to get him as they disbursed to their respective homes.

Cat, the seemingly clueless one was the most cunning out of the four. She knew that by acting dumb around everyone, nobody would suspect her to swoop in with the force and intelligence she truly possessed. She would simply play the innocent helpless girl who get picked on verbally in hopes that Travis' honor would kick in and rescue her thus allowing her to infiltrate his heart and gain a boyfriend and future mate in the end. Twas the nature of a shifter...

Trina, the mage, had her plan set from the beginning. She would use her 'assets' to her advantage and seduce Travis by any means necessary. This included possible sexual encounters in needed. She'd been gifted with a curvy figure, beautiful eyes and a pair of breast that would give Pamela Anderson a run for her money (If Pam's were 100% real in the first place). She had no length of stopping once she was on a roll. It was truly all or nothing for her. Maybe he would come to like her in the process for just being herself but if not, then she was perfectly content with him loving her body. Either way she won...

Tori, the werewolf, was the most bold out of the girls. She had no reserves in being upfront with anybody which resulted in many dates and even roles in plays. Jade, was the same way which caused a true rivalry between the two. For generations Vampires and Werewolves have battled for blood, food sources, and even mates. However, this was going to take much more than fighting among each other. To each other, they were the other's biggest threats in claiming Travis for themselves. Sure Trina had her beauty and Cat has the personality of a lovable pet in their eyes, but it wasnt enough to cause for worry. No, they would have to contend with one another if they wanted to get what they felt was theirs. Tori would have to outwit Jade while Jade would have to practice restraint and patience. Truly, this was the life and hardships of centuries of war and hell between two species.

Four girls...

Each with their own agendas...

All vying for one person...

The life of a human being...

The heart and soul of Travis Henderson...

They were what they were.

Monsters...

But, even these beautiful monsters weren't prepared for what lied ahead...

Unknown to them, among the shadows echoed the howls and cries of the young man they desired to possess. His blood spilling on the green grass and brown earth. His tears mixing with the dirt. His eyes no longer honey brown but pure blood red. The chains that jingled under his resistance.

A lash...

then another...

then another...

He roared for mercy but none would be given.

"You will learn strength through pain..." The shadowy figure uttered in a mixture of disgust and pleasure at the suffering he was orchestrating. "...my son..."


	4. Folding the cards?

**I really enjoy the love I do get towards this story and I hope to get more and lo and behold I find that I have more followers and favorites for this story. So just to give an update on that, I would like to give thanks to those who took the time to really take an interest in this story. **

**Followers:**

**AmandaRalpheal**

**Faerydae Kenna**

**Ms. Romance**

**theshow07**

**Favorites:**

**theshow07**

******AmandaRalpheal**

**********Ms. Romance**

**********Add that to the 183 views I've received for this, I'm happy to present the next chapter of Monster: Redux**

**********I hope you all enjoy and review this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter four: Folding the cards?**

Travis awoke to the sound of tweeting birds and the pink/orange tint of the rising sun peeking through his window. Yawning, he attempted at getting up only to feel as if an elephant was sitting on his chest. The heaviness that weighed him down was beyond frustrating but after taking a deep breath, he maneuvered his body to finally accomplish the task.

"Damn, only 5 in the morning." he muttered as he scratched the top of his head. "Well, guess it's time to take care of business.

He scanned his surroundings taking notice of the worn out wallpaper, the dingy looking closet, and the crack in his window that let in just enough air for him not to suffocate from the heat. That was when reality truly set in on him.

He was in Jacob's old apartment.

"Jacob..." he whispered as he averted his gaze to the lone picture of them both together.

They were both very young and energetic boys growing up and the contents of the picture showed just that. Travis was jumping on Jacob's back revealing a snaggletoothed smile that formed from ear to ear. Jacob meanwhile, was holding a net with what appeared to be a group of fireflies floating inside. He too had a wide smile only all of his teeth were there. Behind them both stood a magnificent sunlight that was partially hidden by the forest background.

"Those were the days..." Travis muttered those cryptic words before departing for the bathroom.

He entered and quickly stepping into the bathtub turned on the shower head allowing the water to engulf his body. He winced at first due to the duality of the water hitting his scarred wounds and the transition from cold to hot. Proceeding to wash himself, he began to think of all that had changed within the past few months. First his mother was taken from him by someone whom the Canadian authority couldn't find. Then he had to accept the reality of the loss of his older brother Jacob. Then came the weeks of brutal 'training' that his 'father', James put him through since that night. All of those thoughts began to overwhelm him as he fought back the tears. Finally, he thought about the new friends he'd made during his short time at Hollywood Arts and with a smile, allowed said tears to fall freely.

There was no sobbing. no sniffling. Not even so much as a grimace.

Travis smiled at the thought and concluded his shower before getting dressed at departing for his morning routine.

* * *

Jade was sashaying her hips as she walked down the hallway; her signature smirk plastered on her lips. After the events of last week, Jade knew better than to rush into something... Unlike her three rivals, Jade was the most patient and knew how long to wait before engaging a cute guy. However, amidst her waiting period, Jade witnessed both Trina and Cat nearly scare the guy off with their persistant flirting.

"Travey!" Trina whined in her playful dog voice. "How about we go to the movies tonight?"

"No!" Cat interjected. "We can play mini-golf tonight!" the red haired girl clung to his arm which Jade found hilarious but she did feel a twinge in her heart for the guy. "**Wait a minute..." **she clutched her chest while trying to figure out what was going on. "**Jade West does NOT feel for anyone!" **She mentally berated herself. Then to make matters worse...

**"Vega." **The only girl Jade West felt threatened by. Tori walked by and managed to pull Travis away from the annoying duo making sure to scold both girls for there 'unwanted advances' as she so politely put it.

"Guys! Leave Travis alone. He's only been here for a week and you two are treating him like a piece of meat!"

Jade decided to make her appearance then and there.

"You two are treating him like a piece of meat!" the gothic girl mocked causing Tori to growl.

Clenching her fists the younger Vega's eyes began to turn yellow and her teeth began to shift into canines. "For the hundreth time... I dont talk like an actor from the 1940's!" she half roared. Now both girls were fuming and bumping heads while snarling at one another when a familiar voice rang in their ears.

"You have pretty eyes, Tori."

It was then that the glaring stopped and all four girls stared at the guy who looked to be...

**"Is he blushing?" **Tori wondered as she finally noticed that she was in mid stride of transforming.

Jade had a look of pure shock. **"He is NOT blushing at Vega!"**

**"He looks so cute blushing!" **Trina and Cat both shouted in their minds while gazing lovingly.

"Really?" Tori pushed back some of her brown hair behind her ear trying (and failing) to supress a blush from creeping onto her cheeks as well.

"Absolutely. In fact... How about we all go somewhere tonight? I've been meaning to get out more and see the city."

There was a twinkle in each girls eyes.

"How about Nozu's..." Jade offered. "They have a Kareoke contest tonight..."

Travis flashed a smile that made Jade's seemingly ice cold heart melt. "Sure, I'd like that Jade." he replied.

As he turned the corner, all the girls exchanged a look of disdain but nodded at one another letting each of them know that this was a neutral meeting.

* * *

**At Nozu's**

Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Travis had just arrived at the sushi restuarant to see the four 'bachelorettes' waiting impatiently at the front counter.

"About time you showed up, Beck." Jade lazily announced with her head resting on the palms of her pale hands.

Smirking, Beck and the others chuckled as they took there seats.

"Wow, such a nice place." Travis scanned his surroundings while Andre ordered something. After about five minutes, a large platter filled with colorful foods was brought to them. "What is this?" he asked while plucking a piece off of a round and gray ball.

"Spicy Tuna Balls." Trina exclaimed while making googoo eyes at him.

Once he took a bite, Travis's eyes shot open and a smile curved onto his lips.

"Wow this is fantastic!" he began taking another bite and appeared to be enjoying it even more. Cat giggled at the sight of the young boy while sparking an idea. She leaned towards Jade, and whispered something in her ear. Jade's eyes twinkled as her devious smirk returned on her face. Both girls walked up to the kareoke table and after placing their requests, they were standing onstage.

"We'd like to dedicate this song to our newest friend, Travis." Jade spoke into the microphone.

"Hi Travis!" Cat waved gleefully.

Then the music started.

**"Give It Up"** (performed by Elizabeth Gillies & Ariana Grande)

**_[Jade:]_ Someday I'll let you in Treat you right Drive you outta your mind Oooh**

**_[Cat:]_ You never met a chick like me Burn so bright I'm gonna make you blind**

Something clicked because Travis's attention was solely on the two girls melodious harmonies.

**_[Both:]_ Always want what you can't have Is it so bad When you don't get what you wanted Make you feel good As I whip you Into shape, ya boy Let's get it started!**

**_[Both:]_ Give it up You can't win Cause I know where you've been Such a shame You don't put up a fight That's a game that we play At the end of the night It's the same old story But you never get it right Give it up**

**_[Both:]_ Come a little closer Baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer Baby, baby**

**_[Jade:]_ So stop trying to walk away No you won't ever leave me behind _[Cat:]_ (Noooo)**

**_[Cat:]_ You better believe that I'm here to stay**

**_[Jade:]_ (That's right)**

**_[Ariana Grande:]_ Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine (Ooooohh)**

Tori and Trina watched as their crush's focus was solely on the Raven and Red haired girls respectively. Tori flared her nostrils in jealousy that didn't go unnoticed by the vampire. Trina simply glared as even her own powers wouldn't be enough to break the hold that Cat and Jade possessed collectively. Jade's smirked grew as she wiggled her eyebrows showing her satisfaction at the two's reactions.

**_[Both:]_ Look at me boy 'Cause I got you Where I want you Isn't it so exciting? Wanna shake you When I break you Take a backseat boy Cause now I'm driving**

**_[Both:]_ Give it up You can't win Cause I know where you've been Such a shame You don't put up a fight That's a game that we play At the end of the night It's the same old story But you never get it right Give it up**

**A oooh yeaaah Ah oooho heeey Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah**

**_[Both:]_ Come a little closer Come a little closer Baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer Baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer Baby Yeah if you are my baby And I'll make you crazy tonight**

**_[Both:]_ Look at me boy 'Cause I got you Where I want you Isn't it so exciting? Wanna shake you When I break you Take a backseat boy Cause now I'm driving**

**_[Both:]_ Give it up You can't win Cause I know where you've been Such a shame You don't put up a fight That's a game that we play At the end of the night It's the same old story But you never get it right Give it up Ohhhh YEAH!**

It wasnt until the song ended that Travis finally shook off the effects of the two girls voices. Tori and Trina noticed this and were not pleased to say the least. Both latina girls exchanged looks of understanding that showed that they would team up together for now until Jade and Cat were out of the picture.

"That was great girls." Travis smiled at the triumphant girls who sat down on either side of him.

"Glad you enjoyed our performance." Cat cooed while gently stroking his jawline.

Then Tori's mind began to wonder. "So, what did you do to get into Hollywood Arts?"

Travis's face turned a slight reddish tint as he nodded knowing what was coming next. "W-Well you see I um-"

"Travis sings." Robbie interjected.

Everyone turned to the formerly geeky boy who received a glare from Travis himself.

"He sang so well that Principal Helen was shedding tears and was willing to give him a full ride scholarship here because of how great he was!"

The girls looked back at Travis who's face was now a beet red (Or as red as you can get when you're a chocolate complexion).

"You have to sing!" Cat lept in her seat causing everyone to nod in agreement.

"I-I don't know..."

"Come on. Please?" Tori pulled out her secret weapon.

The dog pout.

"Okay, Okay... I'll do it." he chuckled as Andre stood up to his feet as well. "You're coming too, Dre?"

"I can't leave you alone in this man. Besides, I'm just gonna back you up." the dreadlocked demon put his hand on a nervous Travis's shoulder as they headed to the stage.

Back with the girls, Jade decided to voice her opinion.

"Good job, Vega." Tori looked at her frenemy and rival confused. "For once your doggy pout was wanted."

Tori only rolled her eyes and turned her attention back at the stage.

After the guys placed their request, the music began.

**"Don't Make 'Em Like You"**  
**(feat. Wiz Khalifa)**

_**[Travis/Andre]**_

**Clap for her, clap for her**  
**Cause they don't make em like her no more**  
**Clap for her, clap for her**  
**Cause they don't make em like you no**

_**[Travis]**_

**Shorty not the regular in all this**  
**Tell me what you call it**  
**When a chick don't make decision based on a dude's wallet**  
**She ain't in the club acting like an alcoholic**  
**She's a pretty girl, tipsy**  
**No stumbling and falling**

**If she leave the club with me**  
**Then her maturity**  
**Gonna make sure she follow me in her car**  
**She's so responsible, she gone make sure**  
**She leave in time to get home, get ready for work**  
**Or get ready for class, because shawty major**  
**It's business and accounting, know her mama proud of her**  
**So for my little mama, anti-drama**  
**So in celebration of you**

**Shawty I'ma raise a glass,**  
**Here's a toast to the ladies with class,**  
**I see you babe**

_**[Together]**_

**Saying hey-ey-ey**  
**I love the way she make**  
**Girl the way you are**  
**Cause they don't make like you no more**

**Baby girl, keep doing you, how you do, I love the way you move**  
**They don't make em like you**  
**Girl, they don't make like you no more**

_**[Travis]**_

**She a diva**  
**Take a second to turn you into a believer**  
**She a viva**  
**In the middle of the July**  
**12 noon in Las Vegas, that mean shawty on fire,**  
**She know what she want**  
**Not afraid to get it, not afraid to have fun**  
**Baby you the one, few and far between**  
**Sexy as they come, swag so mean**

**I'ma raise a glass**  
**Here's a toast to my ladies with class**

_**[Together]**_

**Saying hey-ey-ey**  
**I love the way she make**  
**Baby I love the way you are**  
**Cause they don't make like you no more**

**Baby girl, keep doing you, how you do, I love the way you move**  
**They don't make em like you**  
**Girl, they don't make like you no more**

**Clap for her, clap for her**  
**They don't make em like her no more**  
**Clap for her, clap for her**  
**Cause they don't make em like you no**

_**[Andre]**_

**Top notch, top floor**  
**4-54, fully restored**  
**Nice wheels, red bottoms galore**  
**Been honest they don't make em like you anymore**

**We the hottest in my whip**  
**Give me the promise**  
**We'll be dancing with the stars and throwing peace signs at the comments**  
**We'll be posing for the cameras when they bring us on the carpet**  
**Eating breakfast in the morning while we reading the all the comments**  
**Like "ooh girl", "aww man", "y'all see her"**  
**Got me like I'ma spend my whole life with you**  
**And make the perfect wife out you**  
**And now the mother of my kids**

The girls began to cheer on Andre who once again exceeded expectations when it came to performing. They never knew that he was excellent at rapping but that was vintage Andre; always pulling off the unexpected.

_**[Travis]**_

**Oh, everybody raise a glass**  
**Here's a toast to my ladies with class**

_**[Together]**_

**Saying hey-ey-ey**  
**I love the way she make**  
**Oh I love the way you are**  
**Cause they don't make like you no more**

**Saying hey-ey-ey**  
**I love the way she make**  
**Said I love the way you are**  
**They don't make like you no more**

**Baby girl, keep doing you, how you do, I love the way you move**  
**They don't make em like you**  
**Girl, they don't make like you no more**

**Clap for her, clap for her**  
**Cause they don't make em like you no more**  
**Clap for her, clap for her**  
**Cause they don't make em like you no more**

When the music ended, everyone in the restuarant was yelling and cheering at the two boys who took a bow and headed back to their seats.

"Andre!" Tori cried out in awe. "You guys were amazing!"

Jade not wanting to be 1-upped, pushed past her rival and wrapped her arms around Travis's neck. "Easy, Vega! They were perfect..." she mocked causing Tori to have to surpress a low growl.

"Really? And what about the deal that was made at school Jade?" Trina fumed trying to keep her magic trigger finger in check.

Jade shrugged and then kissed the object of her affections cheek causing him to blush profusely.

"It's just all a part of the game we're playing..." she winked as the group began to leave. Only a bewildered Cat, Trina, and Tori remained sitting at the counter exchanging glances at one another. Mentally, they were discussing Jade's 'breach of contract' and how to go about this when Cat flashed a rare smirk of her own.

"So Jade wants to play that game?" her face darkened for a split second before returning to her sunshine demeaner. "Then lets play..."

Tori and Trina watched with worried looks as Cat skipped out the door but nodded as they too made their way out of the sushi bar.

* * *

Later that night Travis decided that he would walk home but about halfway there, he quickly felt that his decision was a bad one. He decided to take a shortcut through the park and felt slightly better due to the abundance of street lights that shined throughout the premises. Despite all of this, his heart was telling him that he was not alone but he shrugged it off as letting his imagination gain control over him.

Unbeknownst to him though, his suspicion was more real than he could imagine. He was being followed by a mysterious figure who carefully followed the youth through the trees making sure not to alert the boy's senses. Weaving their body through the branches without making so much as a sound, the figure watched on as its prey continued walking without so much as another thought of who or what was coming for him.

This continued for another 20 minutes until Travis finally made it back to the apartment. He quickly locked the door and breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment, thoughts of his dad flashed in his mind causing him to shudder at the tortures he endured thanks to that man's 'training regimen'. It was the reason he was staying in the apartment again.

"Okay Travis, get a hold of yourself..." he whispered to himself.

After calming down, he started his nightly routine of showering and reading and before too long, he was sprawled out on the bed unconscious. Unknown to him, the mysterious figure had followed him and was about to enter through a cracked window but stopped short when they sensed the atmosphere shift around.

"What the-?"

* * *

"Where am I?" Travis whispered to himself as he awoke up in an all white room. He scanned his surroundings trying to make sense of where he was. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the next thing he noticed was a sweet scent that invaded his nostrils.

_**"What is that heavenly smell?"** _he pondered as he attempted to stand up.

"It's me, Travis..."

Turning around, he saw Jade West clothed in a dark purple skin tight silk dress that showed off her ample breast with a silky shawl that flowed over her pale shoulders. Her Dark raven hair cascaded past her shoulders allowing him full view of her matching purple highlights. Her ivory skin was emphasized by her blue-green eyes. Her lips were turned up into a sweet smirk as she sashayed torward him.

"Jade?" he squinted his eyes as if trying to make sense of what was going on. "Why are you dressed like that?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck making extra sure to close the distance between the two of them. Without delay her smile turned into a seductive pout. "Do you find me ugly?" she mockingly moaned as she batted her eyelashes.

Taken aback, Travis's eyes shot open and his face was redder than a tomato. "N-No, I dont think youre ugly... its just youre gorgeous..." He blurted out then clasped his mouth in realization of what he said.

Jade purred playfully as her finger traced his jawline pulling his face towards her. As his heart began to pound in his chest, he suddenly felt an uncontrollable urge to just kiss her sweet lips. As she inched closer to him, their lips were millimeters apart when-

"Travy!"

The young boy turned his head to the left to see a short familiar red-haired girl dressed in a pink t-shirt that was two sizes too small accentuating her breasts that threatened to break through the fabric. Her red hair had tiny sea shells adorning it while her face sparkled with her innocent smile. To say that Jade was pissed would be the understatement of the century (no pun intended). She was fuming inwardly as Travis gently pulled away to see if his eyes were deceiving him.

"Cat?" he said softly.

She nodded her head and clapped her hands in joy.

"Yay! You remember me!"

He couldnt help but let out of small chuckle as he shook his head. "I've known you for about two weeks now. I dont think I can forget you THAT easily."

Suddenly, her smile turned to a hurt frown.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" she appeared to be close to tears.

Catching himself, he quickly rubbed her back hoping to calm her down.

"Im sorry, I just meant that I couldnt forget about you, Kitty..."

Cat perked up at the sound of that and hugged him; his heart once again began pounding his ribcage.

"Cat? What are you doing here?" Jade mused while trying to hide her apparent anger towards her best friend.

"I dont follow..." the happ-go-lucky girl shook her head in pretend asinity.

"What she means is..." Jade was interupted by another all too familiar voice. "...Why are you invading Travis's mind."

Both girls and Travis looked behind them to see the Vega duo standing beside one another. What they were wearing could only be described as jaw dropping. Trina Vega was wearing a tight form fitting leather full bodysuit that hugged her curves in all the right places and a witches hat that covered the top right corner of her face. Tori was also wearing a blue form fitting body suit but hers was blue and had the sides cut out only to be laced. They both wore stilleto knee high heels in their respective colors.

Travis was sweating from the heat or so he thought. Jade in the most revealing dress he'd ever seen. Cat dressed as a seductive mermaid. Trina and Tori in matching leather body suits that left nothing to the imagination. All of this was beginning to take its toll on him as he felt his jeans tighten around his leg. All four girls took notice of this and flashed flirtatious grins at each other before returning their focus to him.

"My my..." Trina giggled. "Someone's happy to see us."

Jade wanted to object and say something snarky at the 'untalented' Vega sister, but couldnt tear her gaze from Travis 'little friend' that wasnt so little.

"I hate to say it Vega, but youre right. Maybe we can share him tonight..." the goth girl licked her lips as suddenly, Travis's vision began to fade.

* * *

After leaving Travis' dream world, the girls quietly snuck out of the apartment and were none too pleased with one another.

"Dammit, Jade." Tori growled. "You swore that you wouldn't invade his mind and lo and behold we catch you trying to seduce him."

Cat and Trina crossed their arms with a firm glare directed at the vampire who, as usual, stood aloof of the scene that went through.

"What were you thinking?" Trina asked curiously but still with a touch of anger in her tone.

"That's what I would like to know."

All four girls looked in the direction of the apartments to see a lone figure dropping from the trees. As the unknown figure began to stalk towards them, Jade spoke up.

"And who are you?" she asked taking a defensive stance.

Removing their mask, the figure revealed her identity causing the girls to look on in terror.

"R-Rebecca?" Tori asked in a shaky voice. "What are you doing here?"

The young woman's hardened gaze burrowed deep into each girl forcing them in a frozen state of fear. She began to walk past them but stopped and pointed her left palm at Jade. Releasing a shockwave, she launched the goth into a large oak tree that resulted in said tree to groan as it began to snap from the roots while Jade landed on the ground with a sickening thud. As she struggled to get to her feet, Rebecca turned her attention back to the others who flinched at her returning gaze.

"I am your watcher, and I felt that I needed to follow you four tonight to see what kind of mischief you were involved in." she eyed Jade who was leaning against the half broken tree while clutching her ribs. "Sure enough, my hunch was correct. Not only are you four involved with a human but you're gambling for his heart?" she roared.

"It was all Jade's idea..." Cat whimpered.

"But you all are involved nonetheless and for that, you all are a part of this."

Tori was cowering but Trina was the one to steel herself. "Yes, Rebecca we all are responsible for this. True, Jade was the one to initiate this but we all agreed to the conditions and for that we all are guilty."

Taken aback, Rebecca's gaze soften as she let out a tiny sigh.

"I understand that even though you all are supernatural creatures, you are also teenage girls." she let out a grin and prepared to walk off. "I just hope you all know what you're getting into."

Tori and the others exchanged looks at one another and within a blink of an eye, Rebecca had disappeared.


	5. It All Comes Together

**Didnt have much time to really write out a decent intro to this chapter so I'll spare you the details.**

**Thank you all who review, favorited, and follow this story and this chapter is a more detailed than the ones in the original so you will find major traces of the sames words in this but I've changed the locations and added new characters and scenarios to further the story along... The next chapter will end the first story arc: "The Bet" and then I will be working on the next arc: "Siete Pecados Mortales" which will see the re-emergance of Layla Lust as well as the other six deadly sins. I am desperately working to make this 100xs better than the original so please leave some feedback via reviews or pm's so that I can know how well I'm doing with this and improve it.**

**I love all my fans, even the currently 222 viewers who just read or skim it... **

**That is all from your friendly neighborhood KenshinIchimaru and enjoy chapter five**

* * *

**Chapter 5: It all comes together**

It had been nearly a month since the dream incident and encounter with Rebecca and the girls were proceeding with extra caution. Jade still flirted openly much to the disdain of the other girls who tried to keep a low profile in regards to catching Travis' attention. Cat had found an alternate way to spend time with him thanks in part to Mr. Sikowitz who paired the two up for a play that was coming up in the second semester. Tori would cunningly figure out ways of finding Travis outside of school be it at one of the guy's houses or even in the park. Trina however was having a bit of an issue due to the other three and was quickly losing control of her abilities. Her 'frustrations' were becoming evident through her powers manifesting through unconventional means. One incident in particular saw her accidentally blow the fuse to the school's lighting system which resulted in classes ending for the day. Now she was writhing in her bed clutching her sheets as images of Travis filled her head. Soft moans escaped her full lips as beads of sweat dripped off her forehead. Swirls of magical essence surrounded her sleeping figure until a gentle hand touched her cheek waking Trina from her lustful slumber.

"Travis?" she eked out as her eyes fluttered open.

"No... Trina it's me, your sister."

Shaking off the effects of her dream, Trina's vision focused on the furry figure kneeling next to her.

"Tori? What's going on?" she whispered. "Why are you in your wolf form?"

The younger Vega sister smirked softly as she wiped a bit of sweat off Trina's brow. "I was having those dreams again..." she admitted while surpressing a blush. "I ended up slashing my sheets to ribbons."

Glancing at her alarm clock, Trina sighed and slumped into her pillow. It was only 4:57 in the morning; almost dawn and it seemed that the time wasnt going to go any faster.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Tori offered only to see a soft scowl on her sisters face. "Maybe a walk?" Trina's face shifted to a soft smile and got out of the bed heading to her closet.

"Oh by the way Tori? You may want to change back to your human form..." she giggled as her sister looked at her in confusion before noticing her bare chest and darting for her own room.

It took the two about fifteen minutes to arrive at the park. Once they entered the grounds, they began to chat and for the first time in years, enjoy one another's company. It wasn't about who could one-up who for once, it was about rekindling their broken sisterhood. Tori took a deep breath and let the breeze blow her hair back and Trina did the same.

"Wow it's almost six and the sun still hasn't come up yet." the younger sibling noted while pointing to the pink horizon.

Trina nodded with a grin that soon faded when she noticed something out of the ordinary.

"Tori?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think is going on over there?"

Far away from the sisters were two figures who appeared to be engaged in combat. One was a mature man with brown hair that was now messily scattered across his face while the other was a familiar sight.

"Is that Travis?" Tori asked with a twinge of concern oozing through each word.

Indeed, it was Travis who was picking himself up off of the ground. Anyone who had witnessed what occurred earlier that night would've noticed by now that he was exhausted beyond any known definition of the word but to the Vega sisters it appeared that he was just taking a breather. Within seconds they watched as the older man charged at Travis with ill intentions only to hit nothing but air as he ducked under the fist and attempted a spinning back kick. The man quickly shifted his body around and grabbed his foot and with ease lifted him in the air and with a loud crash, Travis was once again on the ground.

"You're weak and pathetic!" the man roared as he stalked Travis' retreating form. "How do you expect to join me in the hunt tonight if you can't even defend against another human?!"

Inching closer and closer, the man grinned sadistically as he watched Travis back into an oak tree trapping himself. Wide-eyed but not willing to show weakness, he attempted to stand on wobbly legs only to have a large hand wrap around his neck and lift him off of the ground.

He clawed and tried desperately to pry the hand loose but to no avail as his grip tightened causing him to see stars flashing in his peripheral. "You disgust me..."

With those final words, Tori and Trina watched as a devastating blow connected with Travis' gut knocking every ounce of air out of his body causing him to go limp. The man simply scoffed and dropped his 'lifeless' carcass on the grass savoring the vicious thud as he enjoyed his handy work.

"Simply pathetic..."

The man then walked away leaving behind Travis' unconscious body where he left it.

Once he disappeared, the girls quickly but cautiously headed down to Travis. Tori was assessing the damage done while Trina looked on in horror. "Is he..?"

Tori shook her head. "He's still alive, just unconscious." she stated. "He needs to be healed considering that blow nearly killed him. His body appears to have taken much more damage than what we just witnessed."

Nodding, Trina earnestly got to work while Tori kept a look out for anyone who might come past. Within minutes Travis' breathing had returned to normal and his fresh bruises were healing quickly. Trina wanted this to go faster but knew that in order to completely help she needed to take her time and focus her mind on each spot.

"D-Da..."

Tori jump a little but quietly brushed his hair. "What is he saying?"

Trina made no movement to acknowledge the question but continued healing until she saw his eyes flutter.

"Travis?"

He let out a deep breath and shot up into a sitting position. "Wha-? What happened?" he asked while grasping his now pounding head.

Tori simply hugged him and Trina, not one to be one-upped, copied the gesture. Travis was confused but hugged them both back. He wasn't sure what was happening or why he was receiving this much attention, but he wasn't one to complain.

Meanwhile, hidden in the shadows, the man grinned wickedly at what he had just witnessed. He knew that the two girls weren't ordinary and the 'demonstration' he saw was confirmation of that. His eyes twinkled with a sickening delight as he watched the three leave just as the sun was peaking over the fields.

"So, you proved to be of use after all..." he whispered to no one in particular. "...My son."

* * *

Later that morning, a sore Travis and the guys were sitting in Sikowitz's class waiting for the girls to show up. About five minutes later, Cat walked through the door with her red hair matted on her head. Soon, Jade, Tori, and Trina followed behind her in a similar fashion.

"Well it's nice to see you all so cheerful today!" Andre joked only to recieve four smoldering glares directed at him. "I'll shut up now..."

Beck and Robbie turned around leaving only a concerned Travis who was wondering what caused the usually radiant girls to look so thrown away today. Although he had encountered Tori and her sister earlier that morning, he fondly remembered seeing them with energy and a certain pep in their step but now, only a few hours later, they were looking like death boiled over. But before his mind could process anything else, the hobo dressed teacher stormed through the room in a mad frenzy.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen! I have an announcement to make regarding christmas break." he leaned forward with a grin.

"Just get on with it will ya!" Jade snapped while rubbing her temples. Sikowitz jumped slightly and proceeded on. "This year, the school is funding a field trip to a local ski resort located in Paris, France. If you choose to attend, I will offer extra credit for those of you who are failing my course..." he flashed a glance at Trina who only blushed out of embarrassment much to Jade's delight. "You will also be given some extra money through the school funding for spending and leisure."

The entire class whooped and cheered as the bell rang.

The only person not cheering was our hero...

Travis...

Things were beginning to get more and more weird for his taste.

That night, Travis was getting ready to head out with Andre and Beck who were going to meet up with Robbie and the girls at a kick back. Oddly, his father had allowed him to skip the hunt when he mentioned that Tori and the others were going to be there. The plan however, was to meet up and hang out before the Hollywood Arts party and then arrive fashionably late.

"Dad, I'm leaving now..." he announced as he passed the kitchen.

James, who was reading a newspaper and adjusting his glasses simply nodded not even taking his eyes off of the article he was reading about a man he had just sent to prison earlier that week being sentenced to 14 years on account of multiple charges against the state. As the front door shut though, the glint returned to his eyes. Looking on the table, he noticed that Travis had forgotten his phone much to his satisfaction. Picking up the device, he scrolled through the contacts and found three names that were vital to his plan. He typed word after word for a short and simple message that would guarantee his success tonight.

**Change of plans... Everyone meeting at H.A. instead**

Once the message was sent, he removed his glasses and headed out the door.

At the park, Travis looked around for his friends only to find Tori, Trina, Jade, and Cat who were equally puzzled to see just Travis approaching. With the sun nearly gone, the twilight sky was quickly becoming shrouded by a blanket of pitch black which prompted the light posts to shine down on the various walkways.

"Hey, where's Beck and the others?" Travis asked.

Jade looked at him weirdly. "I thought they were coming with you?"

"I showed up at their houses but found nobody there except Andre's grandma who was rambling about a soccer ball being a raccoon or something..." he shook his head.

"Yeah, she tends to do that... a lot." Tori admitted earning a nod from the others. "So should we just get going or-"

Before she could finish, Tori let out a yelp as she became entangled in a silver wired net. Squirming and struggling, she groaned in pain as she fought viciously to escape. Jade ran to help only to be shot with something small but sharp in her leg. Pulling the tiny object from her thigh, she sniffed it and cringed as her entire right half was engulfed with a rapid burning sensation. "It's garlic and holy water..." Trina said while trying her best to help Jade. Cat was scared and trembling but Travis abandoned all fear and ran over to release Tori but an arrow that just missed him by an inch stopped him in his tracks.

"Hello son..."

With a terror that gripped him like a vice, he turned slowly to see James step into the clearing.

"Dad?"

The sinister grin, the weapons that were strapped to his uniform, the look of pure thrill from seeing pain...

This was a hunt, and Travis was the bait.

"Dad, why did you do this?" he yelled with timidity still laced with each word.

James let out a chuckle that sent shivers down his son's spine. "Isn't it obvious, son?" he took a few steps closer. "You're finally serving a purpose to your old man."

Then it hit him...

"Those girls are not human, Travis. So they must be eliminated from this world." Though his words came out casually, Travis could sense the venom oozing from his fathers words that forced him to take notice of the reality before him. "It's time for you to make me proud... by killing these monsters."

Travis looked at Trina. Then to Tori. Then Cat and finally Jade. Could he really bring himself to kill these girls who he learned to call friends? Who he learned to care about? Everything from the thoughts running through his head to the moment before him, he knew that a choice had to be made.

"No..."

Jame's grin fell.

"What?"

"I'm not going to kill them."

Somehow, there was a change in Travis. No longer did fear grip his heart. He looked at the man who he called dad, the man who raised his brother and despised his mother. The man whose love he wanted...

All of that meant nothing as he glared at this creature standing before him.

"You will do as I say or else you will be punished." James seethed through gritted teeth. "By witnessing the death of these demonic beings!"

In a split second, everything felt like it was in slow motion. Then, before anyone could process what was going on, the words of a familiar woman rang through their ears.

"You're under arrest!"

* * *

**The following week...**

After the events that shook up the gang, it was finally time for the trip to Paris. However, being on a plane for 3 hours did not help Travis sleep at all. He had so much on his mind lately ever since the first day of being a student at Hollywood Arts. From day one, he had been getting this unsual feeling inside of his gut and it's been pestering him since. The problem with that was: He only gets this feeling around anything (or anybody) supernatural.. Add that to the revelation of what his now incarcerated father/murderer, and he was a nervous wreck. It took everyone, including Helen and Sikowitz to convince him to go on this trip instead of staying home for Christmas vacation.

Thats right, Travis Henderson could sense spiritual/supernatural beings. Unknown to anyone else, he had had a strong feeling around his own friends though it was extremely powerful around the girls. He had felt uneasy especially after his little dream episode. Then his mind began to drift back to the events at the park. He remembered that he barely managed to stop his dad from impaling a frightened Cat with a medieval sword by tackling the man to the ground. Then as if out of no where, he heard the voice of Officer Rebecca who had her gun drawn and was calling for back up. After that fiasco, he was asked if he was able to stay home with someone but opted to go to the apartment instead. He later watched James being put into a police vehicle and for the first time since his brother's death smiled a true smile.

**"Officer Rebecca is something else..." **he mused in his head before finally drifting to sleep. Beck and Robbie all felt the same thing, but shrugged it off as the girls flexing their powers again. But Andre wasnt so sure. He'd only felt a power this strong from his father. But this... spiritual force seemed familiar to him. Too familiar in fact... He turned around from his seat only to see the four girl resting and with a relieved sigh, he laid back and attempted to get some shut eye.

The four girls weren't doing so well. Jade had been fighting of an urge that threatened to take over her. Her body had become engulfed in a purple and Green aura that nearly overtook her a couple of nights before. She was coated in beads of sweat and her breathing was shallow.

Cat was no better. For someone so small and energetic, she was scarfing down everything the flight attendents would give her and she was unusually lazy. Like Jade, she was engulfed in a blue and pink aura that weighed her down heavily. She was lucky that her race had extremely high metabolisms.

Tori felt horrible. While being a werewolf had its advantages, the problems outweighed those by a long shot. She had every form of animal instincts you could think of... including being in heat. Like her rivals, she too was experiencing changes that would shift her normal demeaner. When the changes started, she was surrounded by a rose red aura.

Trina was the exact same way except she was surrounded by a yellow aura. Her desire to be a better person slowly deteriorated and this new form of desire began to take her over causing her to revert at times to her former self. She was rude and only cared about what she wanted at that moment but as quickly as that feeling came, it would disappear without a trace.

The girls didn't know what was coming, but none would talk about it to the others. They were experiencing an illness that only comes when the balance between universal right and wrong is broken. Their powers running amuck. Their inability to control themselves. It was all leading to a disheartening revelation. Something was coming. More specifically, some things were coming and fast.

Siete Pecados Mortales or known to mortals as:

The seven deadly sins manifested...

Soon enough the plane landed and the gang made sure to grab all of their belongings and bags from baggage claim. Once that was complete they all caught cabs to the local ski resort. The girls took the first one and the guys took the second. Robbie and Beck were perfectly fine during the entire trip while Andre and Travis were still uncertain of what was going on. But Travis knew one thing. Whatever it was, he was going to get to the bottom of it...

After arriving to the resort and the gang settled in, the group dispersed to embark on their own adventures. Outside the cabin, Travis had managed to get some much needed alone time and was currently waiting on the ski lift with his snowboard hoping to shred the powder in peace. For the first time since being a HA student, since the deaths of his mother and brother, and even with the arrest of his now incarcerated father, Travis was calmed and relax. He even told Officer Rebecca to hold onto the information she had acquired from James until he returned back to the states. He then decided that for once he was going to put his investigation on hold and let things ride the way they will. Unfortunately, that ride would soon crash into him as he stepped on the ski lift only to be bombarded by Tori, Cat, and Trina who were carrying their own respective sets of ski's.

"Oh, hi Travis." Tori pushed some of her brown hair behind her ear while showing off her perfect cheekbones. "Didnt know I'd run into you here."

Trina and Cat took exception to this and sat down across from the two. "You mean we?" they countered at exactly the same time.

"So... you like to snowboard?" Trina interupted with a sly smile.

Travis, who was busy trying to calm his nerves, looked over at the buxom beauty and he couldve sworn that there was a glint of seduction in her smile. "Yeah, it's something my older brother taught me before he passed away some months ago."

"Oh... Im so sorry to hear that." Cat took this opportunity to flash him a sad smile showing that she understood his feelings.

Then Tori raised an eyebrow in curiousity. "Wait, did you say a few months ago?"

"Yeah, he died mysteriously though... The doctors said he had what looked like dog bite marks on his left side near his ribs..."

Tori's eyes shot open in sheer terror.

"Then his eyes were covered in scales like a sea serpent or fish..."

Cat's smile drop into a deep frown as she gulped in guilt

"On his chest near his heart were hex or spell markings that traveled across his torso and back."

Trina felt a chill run down her spine and it wasn't because of the cold either.

"Lastly, the weirdest one of all..." Travis's eyes burned in smoldering anger. "...were two puncture wounds in his neck directly on his jugular vein."

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife as the trio came to a shocking realization.

"Well, it was never determined who or what killed him but he gave me this pendant and told me to only take it off if I needed to." He pulled out a bracelet with a green wolf claw pendant attached to it. The three tensed up but it wasnt noticable to their potential love interest who stepped off the lift once it came to a halt. "See you three at the bottom!" He yelled out as he started his descent down the mountain slope. The trio watched on until Travis disappeared among the other boarders and skiers.

Exchanging another glance at one another, Tori finally swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her mouth.

"You know what this means, right?" Trina and Cat nodded.

* * *

Jade decided to explore the eiffle tower and wait until nightfall before making any moves on Travis. She was laying on her rather large bed humming 'Give It Up' when her rivals stormed to her location; each with a mortified expression etched on their faces but she didnt care. The only she cared about was the fact that three girls who she was in competition with for not only a guy's heart but very soul, were in her private room. Her lips curled into a near sadistic snarl exposing her fangs.

"What do YOU three want?" she sneered venom oozing through each word. "Dont tell you guys struck out this quickly, did you?" she then smirked at her joke.

Tori shook her head violently, fear threatening to spill out. "Jade, listen for one second! We are in major trouble!"

Normally Jade would've just flipped Tori off and went about her business but in one of her rare moments in life (or afterlife however you view it), she laughed. It wasnt a cheerful laugh but a cackle that caused Cat and Trina to cower behind one another.

"What do you mean in trouble?" the goth mocked her were-wolf frenemy.

Now Tori was snarling.

"For the last fucking time..." her canines now exposed. "I. Dont. Talk. Like. That!"

"Jadey! Please, Tori's telling the truth!" the red haired girl pleaded while trying to hold back tears. "Travis is spiritually sensative... and not only that but-"

"So what? He can sense spiritual beings. What's so important about that?"

Finally Trina had had enough.

"Dammit Jade! We killed his brother!"

Silence.

Bone crunching silence filled the room.

Jade's blue eyes stared at Trina's brown orbs for what seemed like milleniums.

"What are you talking about?" she quietly asked. All three girls turned away as if trying to hide. "Tell me!" Jade ordered while trying to fight back tears of her own.

"Jade, his older brother was the spiritual bounty hunter..." Tori sat down in a chair near the window. "...And you were his target."

Jade remembered that night considering it only occured a few months back during the summer. She remembered how they attacked him all at once and the emotional distress the vampire felt at the last moment when she bit him hoping to keep him as a slave but found that she was too late as she could still faintly hear his final breath. **_"I loved_ you."**

Jade decided to stay inside the resort like cabin and wait until nightfall before making any moves on Travis. She was laying on her rather large bed humming 'Give It Up' when her rivals stormed into her room; each with a mortified expression etched on their faces but she didnt care. The only she cared about was the fact that three girls who she was in competition with for not only a guy's heart but very soul, were in her private room. Her lips curled into a near sadistic snarl exposing her fangs.

"What do YOU three want?" she sneered venom oozing through each word. "Dont tell you guys struck out this quickly, did you?"

Tori shook her head violently, rage threatening to spill out. "Jade, listen for one second! We are in danger!"

Normally Jade would've just flipped Tori off and went about her business but in one of her rare moments in life (or afterlife however you view it), she laughed. It wasnt a cheerful laugh but a cackle that caused Cat and Trina to cower behind one another.

"What do you mean in danger?" the goth mocked her were-wolf frenemy.

Now Tori was snarling.

"For the last time..." her canines now exposed. "I. Dont. Talk. Like. That!"

"Jadey! Please, Tori's telling the truth!" the red haired girl pleaded while trying to hold back tears. "Travis is spiritually sensative... and not only that but-"

"So what? He can sense spiritual beings. What's so bad about that?"

Finally Trina had had enough.

"Dammit Jade! We killed his brother!"

Silence.

Bone crunching silence filled the room.

Jade's blue eyes stared at Trina's brown orbs for what seemed like milleniums.

"What are you talking about?" she quietly asked. All three girls turned away as if trying to hide. "Tell me!" Jade ordered while trying to fight back tears of her own.

"Jade, his older brother was a spiritual bounty hunter..." Tori sat down in a chair near the window. "...And we were his targets."

Jade remembered that day as if it had just happened despite it being nearly 10 years ago.

"Jacob... Henderson?"

Trina nodded. Jade couldnt believe it... Cat finally let the tears flow. Tori just glared out of the window.

"Then this changes everything..." the goth girl finally spoke in her regular tone of voice. "No more is this about who get's him first as game. This is a battle of our very lives. He cannot find out about this, not now, not ever..."

Tori turned back and looked at her rival in disbelief. "But Jade what if-"

"What if, nothing, Tori... We cant risk it..." Jade stood to her feet. "From now on, the one that gets him..." All the girls looked on in horror. Each of them knew what was coming. "...must convert him." The others looked on in a mix of horror and disgust. "I mean it. He almost discovered our secret so we have no choice."

"But Jade-"

**"NO!" **she let out a roar but the voice was not her own.

Suddenly, each girl felt a searing, burning pain from within their bodies. Tori clutched her mouth as is trying not to vomit. Trina held her stomach while dropping to her knees. Cat began was the first to exhibit any clues as to what was happening as a blue and pink mist emitted from her body. Jade soon followed as purple and green mist swirled around her in a mini vortex forming. Tori was now on her back while two shades of red mist literally crawled out of her mouth. Finally Trina was sitting against the wall as yellow mist finally stopped coming off of her body. The end results were a mirror effect. Standing in front of each girl was their worst nightmares.

Standing before Tori was herself but wearing a rose red top and blood red jogging pants. She had a sinister sneer as she bared her canines but then licked her lips seductively at the now defenseless brunette. Cat too was staring in the mirror as her counterpart sat on a desk across the room wearing blue and pink striped shirt with blue jean bottoms then jumped up and down giddilly. Trina looked on weakly as her 'twin' sat down filing her nails while glaring deviously at her with the widest grin she could muster. Lastly Jade staggered to her feet as she gazed in complete terror at what stood before her. Her identical was sitting at the foot of her bed while licking her lips but then she got down on her knee's and crawled toward the goth who was trapped. As the distance closed between the two, the Jade with purple and green streaks in her raven hair smirked at her cowering original.

**"Aw... Wittle Jade here is feeling scared..." **The figure boasted with so much pride. **"You're actually apologetic for once in your life."**

Jade's eyes shot open at the realization. "What? How did you know that?"

The dominant Jade stood up letting her smirk widen. **"Silly girl, I know all about you... We know all about you." **She flashed a glance over at the other three who were shaking just as bad as Jade. **"We know about your deeds, your sins... The contest, Raiding poor Travis's dreams for your own sexual purposes... And slowly but surely we were born."**

The other 'clones' stepped over the other goth who crossed her arms over her ample chest.

**"I know about you Tori. How you wish that Travis would just treat you like a girl and dominate you unlike all the other men you dated. Deep down inside you want to be submitted by him. I know every kinky desire in that twisted little brain of yours. Including the urges to kill anyone who comes to take him away from you... but I will admit, you surpressed it for a long time, so I applaud you for withholding your wrath and lust." **She mockingly clapped.

Next up was 'Cat' who finally stopped bouncing.

**"Oh Cat, how you only desire to have Travis inside you... I know you tell these girls how many men you've had but deep down you want to be treated like a woman not a plaything. But you go along everyday like some bimbo who doesnt know right from south hoping that one day you'll be treated like a human being. Youre truly lazy but more so... Youre a glutton for punishment." **The fake Cat giggled while twiddling her hair.

Trina had huddled under her younger sister but it proved to no avail.

**"Ah, Trina Vega, the bitch of a witch..." **The yellow clad girl stepped forward. **"You tried so hard. You struggled everyday to make yourself better than you really are. Nothing... Jade was right, NO ONE likes you! Not even that cash cow Travis who is loaded might I add.** she winked. **Why**** you might ask? Because, simply put you are greedy. You never understood what anyone's worth was including your own. You were so caught up in fixing yourself to look better, you never truly saw anyone's true potential. Sinjin, Robbie... What's stopping you from ruining Travis's life with your avarice"**

Trina was sobbing quietly to herself.

**"That leaves Jade, the mastermind behind all this." **The goth stared as tears just fell down her cheeks. **"You were so full of yourself, you never did comprehend the extent of what you or your 'rivals' were doing. Toying with a guy's emotions? Treating him as if he was some prize? I know why you do it though... You envied him... You're a jealous little whore who uses her gift of beauty as a form of weapon that leads only to destruction. How many innocent men have you ruined. Free men with pure souls forever damned to be your slave or plaything whenever you see fit... What makes Travis any different? Your vanity is also your curse, Jade..."**

"Stop it please?" Jade whispered/pleaded as she curled into the fetal position. "Why are you doing this to us?"

The four looked at each other; exchanging evil smiles.

**"Simple..."**

**"We are your seven deadly sins..."**

**"But most importantly..."**

**"We. Are. You."**

She'd hoped never to revisit that night but here she was now relieving

"Jacob...?"

Trina nodded. Jade couldnt believe it... Cat finally let the tears flow. Tori just glared out of the window.

"Then this changes everything..." the goth girl finally spoke in her regular tone of voice. "No more is this about who get's him first as game. This is a battle of our very lives. He cannot find out about this, not now, not ever..."

Tori turned back and looked at her rival in disbelief. "But Jade what if-"

"What if, nothing, Tori... We cant risk it..." Jade stood to her feet. "From now on, the one that gets him..." All the girls looked on in horror. Each of them knew what was coming. "...can convert him."

Suddenly, as if on cue, each girl felt a searing, burning pain from within their bodies. Tori clutched her mouth as is trying not to vomit. Trina held her stomache while dropping to her knees. Cat began was the first to exhibit any clues as to what was happening as a blue and pink mist emitted from her body. Jade soon followed as purple and green mist swirled around her in a mini vortex forming. Tori was now on her back while two shades of red mist literally crawled out of her mouth. Finally Trina was sitting against the wall as yellow mist finally stopped coming off of her body. The end results were a mirror effect. Standing in front of each girl was their worst nightmares.

Standing before Tori was herself but wearing a rose red top and blood red jogging pants. She had a sinister sneer as she bared her canines but then licked her lips seductively at the now defenseless brunette. Cat too was staring in the mirror as her counterpart sat on a desk across the room wearing blue and pink striped shirt with blue jean bottoms then jumped up and down giddilly. Trina looked on weakly as her 'twin' sat down filing her nails while glaring deviously at her. Lastly Jade staggered to her feet as she gazed in complete terror at what stood before her. Her identical was sitting at the foot of her bed while licking her lips but then she got down on her knee's and crawled toward the goth who was trapped. As the distance closed between the two, the Jade with purple and green streaks in her raven hair smirked at her cowering original.

**"Aw... Wittle Jade here is vunerable..."**

Jade's eyes shot open at the realization. "What? How did you know that?"

The dominant Jade stood up letting her smirk widen. **"Silly girl, I know all about you... We know all about you." **She flashed a glance over at the other three who were shaking just as bad as Jade. **"We know about your deeds, your sins... The contest, Raiding poor Travis's dreams for your own sexual purposes... And slowly but surely we were born."**

The other 'clones' stepped over the other goth who crossed her arms over her ample chest.

**"I know about you Tori. How you wish that Travis would just treat you like a girl and dominate you unlike all the other men you dated. Deep down inside you want to be submitted by him. I know every kinky desire in that twisted little brain of yours. Including the urges to kill anyone who comes to take him away from you... but I will admit, you surpressed it for a long time, so I applaud you for withholding your wrath and lust." **She mockingly clapped.

Next up was 'Cat' who finally stopped bouncing.

**"Oh Cat, how you only desire to have Travis inside you... I know you tell these girls how many men you've had but deep down you want to be treated like a woman not a plaything. But you go along everyday like some bimbo who doesnt know right from south hoping that one day you'll be treated like a human being. Youre truly lazy but more so... Youre a glutton for punishment." **The fake Cat giggled while twiddling her hair.

Trina had huddled under her younger sister but it proved to no avail.

**"Ah, Trina Vega, the bitch of a witch..." **The yellow clad girl stepped forward. **"You tried so hard. You struggled everyday to make yourself better than you really are. Nothing... Jade was right, NO ONE likes you! Why you might ask? Because, simply put you are greedy. You never understood what anyone's worth was including your own. You were so caught up in fixing yourself to look better, you never truly saw anyone's true potential. Sinjin, Robbie... What's stopping you from ruining Travis's life with your avarice"**

Trina was sobbing quietly to herself.

**"That leaves Jade, the mastermind behind all this." **The goth stared as tears just fell down her cheeks. **"You were so full of yourself, you never did comprehend the extent of what you or your 'rivals' were doing. Toying with a guy's emotions? Treating him as if he was some prize? I know why you do it though... You envied him... You're a jealous little whore who uses her gift of beauty as a form of weapon that leads only to destruction. How many innocent men have you ruined. Free men with pure souls forever damned to be your slave or plaything whenever you see fit... What makes Travis any different? Your vanity is also your curse, Jade..."**

"Stop it please?" Jade whispered/pleaded as she curled into the fetal position. "Why are you doing this to us?"

The four looked at each other; exchanging evil smiles.

**"Simple..."**

**"We are your seven deadly sins..."**

**"But most importantly..."**

**"We. Are. You." **They all gloated as they stalked upon the seemingly helpless girls.


End file.
